Hidden Talents
by Blackbirdox
Summary: Neil is convinced he knows everything there is to know about Todd but is pleasently surprised to discover he still has some things to learn.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dead Poets Society. Charlie and Todd are just being held hostage in my closet. That's all.**

**A/N: This is both written for and dedicated to one of my favorite people, iluvdimples314 who was responsible for planting the idea in my head. I hope it's enjoyed and if you have a few seconds to spare, leave a review and let me know what you think. **

There's not a lot about Todd Anderson that takes Neil by surprise anymore. He's come to know him just as well as he knows himself- if not better. They're completely different, the very definition of opposites, but somehow Neil understands him. He can relate to him.

The mystery and enigma that was Todd Anderson has faded away, and though it was what drew Neil to him in the first place, he doesn't entirely mind. He doesn't care that there's nothing left to figure out or discover. He likes that's there's no more secrets or unknowns between the two of them and he likes the comfortable level of intimacy they share. All of Todd's secrets and thoughts and feelings have been laid bare for just him to see and he can't imagine any bigger honor.

He's come to know all of his little personality quirks and odd habits- just the things that make Todd, Todd. There's no stone that's been left unturned, no more hidden workings to be uncovered. None at all. Except for one.

The quiet music filtering down the hallway is what catches him off guard. It's not uncommon for music to be heard; what with Charlie's frequent sax playing and the occasional other student or two who'll dabble in the art, but this is unlike anything Neil is familiar with. He can make out the twanging melody of a guitar and though from where he stands, the sounds are muffled and quiet, they're also beautiful.

He takes a few steps forward in search of the source and is genuinely perplexed when he discovers it's filtering through the crack underneath the door to his very own room. Neil presses his ear to the wood and a smile takes a hold of his lips as he listens, picking up on the faint sound of Todd's voice singing along.

The words are too muffled for Neil to make out so he cautiously pushes the door open to satisfy his curiosity, being as quiet as he possibly can be. He doesn't want to startle Todd or stop him from playing. He pokes his head inside the door and his smile just brightens at the sight he's met with.

Todd is sitting cross-legged on his bed, cradling the hollow wood body of the acoustic to his chest with the same kind of revere and affection that a mother might show to a child. His head is bent and the fringe of his sandy bangs has fallen waywardly over his closed eyes, swaying in time with the subtle bobbing motion of his head. His fingers are tender and gentle as they caress the strings- similar, Neil realizes, to the way Todd caresses his skin- and the knowledge of that feeling causes a shiver of pleasure to run down his spine.

He's singing, and though Neil still can't make out the words over the strumming of the guitar, he's fallen in love with the song anyway. This is the most open Neil has ever seen him- utterly serene and peaceful; too wrapped up in his own little world to put his guard up or worry about being judged- and it's beautiful. Todd is beautiful.

He hits one sour note, lower than the one intended, and his hand stills against the strings. His eyes open and proceed to widen in surprise when they fall on Neil in the doorway. Todd's cheeks immediately flush with color and he ducks his head as if he's embarrassed or somehow ashamed and just that one simple gesture causes a wave of guilt to wash over Neil.

He feels as if he's intruded on some personal and private moment that- enchanting as it was- was never meant for his eyes to see. And while he understands the need to keep certain hobbies and pleasures to ones self, he can't fathom why Todd would hide such a thing, let alone be embarrassed by it.

He steps the rest of the way into the room and closes the door quietly behind him. Todd lifts his head and Neil is disappointed to see that the confidence and ease he displayed only moments ago has faded. The impenetrable shield is back in place.

The tension in the air is nearly palpable as Neil clears his throat and slowly crosses the room to sit down next to Todd on the edge of the bed. Trying to ease some of the awkwardness, he makes a flippant gesture in the direction of the guitar and says, "I didn't know you played."

Todd gives him a bewildered look and sets his instrument down between them like a barrier- his cheeks now thoroughly colored scarlet. "M-My parents finally remembered to send it to me. I… haven't p-played in awhile."

Neil merely hums in response and runs his fingers over the polished wood, eliciting a soft squeaking sound that quiets the buzz of the silence surrounding them. He keeps this up for a few moments before Todd places his hand over Neil's, giving him a look that somehow manages to be stern and tender all at the same time. "Fingerprints," he explains quietly and Neil retracts his hand at once, nodding in understanding.

He instead begins to fiddle with a loose thread on the blanket and clears his throat again. "What were you playing?"

Todd's head snaps up in surprise and he pauses to consider his answer before sheepishly mumbling, "N-Nothing. Just something I made up."

Neil nods again and remains silent for a few moments before he turns to Todd- his eyes alight with curiosity. "Well, I liked it," he asserts, flashing a reassuring grin. "Can you play it for me?"

Todd's eyes widen all over again and every bit of color abruptly drains from his face. He looks so horrified at just the thought that Neil is almost convinced his answer is no but Todd takes him by surprise when- after a moment of careful consideration- he clenches his jaw in an act of determination and picks up the guitar again.

He can see Todd's fingers trembling as he settles them over the strings and tenderly aligns them over the proper spot on the fret board. There's still uncertainty apparent in eyes as he meets Neil's gaze but there's also a fire in them that Neil has only had the privilege to see a handful of times.

The room falls silent again for the length of a few heartbeats before Todd cautiously begins to pluck the strings and the sound immediately lulls Neil into a state of stunned silence. The melody is soft- the right combination of fast and slow and despite the hitches in timing and small errors Todd may make, it's utterly perfect to Neil's ears.

As the notes of the introduction begin to taper off, Todd moves into the heart of the song with perfect finesse and he holds Neil's gaze with a new found passion, finally gathering his courage as he begins to sing- pouring out every poetic thought and feeling that he can into lyrics that can't even begin to explain what's in his heart.

"_Baby, I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time, and maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you."_

Neil can feel his jaw drop open and he realizes he must look like an idiot sitting there, mouth agape, but he can't bring himself to close it. He's afraid to move even the slightest bit for fear of shattering what surely must be the single greatest dream he's ever had. The world around him has totally vanished and Todd is the only thing he can see and hear and think about. His heart feels like it might just burst from sheer joy and love and he can't imagine being any happier than he is right now.

"_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time. Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you. Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song, right me when I'm wrong. Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you."_

Neil slips further and further into a daze as he continues to listen. The words and the music are becoming fuzzy but he's so enthralled with the boy sitting across from him, he could really care less. He's heard all he needed to hear, anyway. Todd loves him. Todd is _in love_ with him and Neil is certain there's no better feeling in the world.

With a sudden burst of fervor, Neil leans over and kisses him. It's not the most gentle he's ever been but it's not timid, either. He expresses his return of the sentiment Todd so eloquently set to music in his own way and the seemingly ever present butterflies in his stomach immediately come to life- fluttering wildly along with his heart.

He doesn't linger for very long and the final resonating notes of music die off just as he pulls back. "I love you," he murmurs against Todd's lips and he nearly laughs in sheer delight when Todd knots his fingers into his hair and pulls him forward again.

The kiss is deepened and continued until the need for oxygen becomes too great to ignore and it's Todd who breaks it this time, his chest heaving as he struggles to catch his breath. "I-I love you too," he responds with a brilliant smile.

Neil simply laughs. "I figured." He reaches over to tenderly tuck a stray strand of hair behind Todd's ear. "Why didn't you tell me you played?"

Todd flushes again as he shrugs in response. "I-I never thought to mention it." His tongue darts out to wet his dry lips and he looks back over at Neil with a sheepish smile. "You really liked it, then?"

Neil doesn't answer. Instead, he leans over and captures Todd into another kiss.

And Todd is quite certain that yes, Neil really did like it.

**A/N: The lyrics used come from Maybe I'm Amazed by Paul McCartney and therefore, do not belong to me.**


End file.
